Time To Play The Game
by showstopper87
Summary: Antonio Cesaro wants a title match, and Triple H wants something in returns. Will Cesaro get what he wants? One-Shot Request.


**A/N: This is a one-shot request for NateAKAMiniPunk. I'm sorry it took so long, I have been having internet problems and couldn't get it up. Thank you again for the request, and I hope you like it :)**

**Time To Play The Game**

Triple H sat in his office going over some papers that needed to be gone through. _Why did I leave the ring just to be stuck in an office? _The COO was starting to file the papers away, having the desire to head home soon. He had a wife and kids to see. He stood up from his desk and started to undo his tie as the door to his office swung open. In walked a very muscular man, who quickly shut the door and turned to face the legendary Triple H.

"Oh. Take it off." Triple H turned to see Antonio Cesaro in his office, watching his every move.

"Do you actually need anything, Cesaro? Or are you just here to piss me off?" He was in no mood for Cesaro's games. He just wanted to go home, it has been such a long day.

"You seem stressed. Want a massage?" Cesaro looked at him seductively. Triple H ran a hand through his short hair and tried to contain his anger.

"No. Just leave."

"I will not leave. I came here for a reason." Cesaro pulled out a chair on the other side of Triple H's desk and took a seat, looking up at the COO.

Triple H took his tie all the way off and sat on the corner of his desk, looking at the former United States Champion. "And that reason is?"

"Don't you think it is time for me to have a shot at the World Title?"

Hunter placed a hand on his chin, as if contemplating what Cesaro just said. He looked at him and shook his head. "No." He said it in a stern voice and stood up.

"What? Why not? You got opportunities, even when you didn't deserve them." Cesaro spat. "You were in a tag team with a low-life piece of shit and still got title opportunities." Cesaro stood up and got in his face. Triple H did not take too kindly to Cesaro insulting his best friend and grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"You don't know what you are talking about. And don't you dare talk about Shawn Michaels like that again. Shawn Michaels is the greatest wrestler of all time, and you haven't even come close to what he has accomplished. So just shut the fuck up."

Cesaro tried to calm down. He knew that Shawn Michaels was the greatest of all time. He had tremendous respect for the guy. Hell, he looked up to him. But he did what he knew would push the buttons of the son-in-law of the Chairman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Cesaro started to panic, because Triple H was pushed up against him and he was starting to get a hard on. He was trying to hide it but Triple H accidentally rubbed his knee against it and looked down to see a huge bulge in his trunks.

"Really? Your fucking hard?" All of a sudden, an idea popped into his mind. He reached down and grabbed Cesaro's hand. He brought it over to his own crotch and forced him to grab it. Cesaro smiled, this is what he wanted in the first place. But something tells him it is going to be a lot rougher than he expected. "This what you wanted? Get on your fucking knees and suck it or your _never _getting a shot at the title." Cesaro saw the look in his eyes and knew he was dead serious. He was so excited that he was going to be able to finally see Triple H's cock, but there was still a little bit of doubt in the back of his mind, scared that he will go too rough.

Nevertheless, Antonio Cesaro got on his knees and rubbed The Game's hard cock through his dress pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down while Triple H unbuttoned his shirt and took it off completely.

Cesaro tore his briefs off and grabbed the raging hard on and instantly wrapped his lips around the head. He loved it so far. He took his time and swished his saliva around the head and moved his head in circles in order to make the blow job all that more enjoyable.

Triple H was loving it but he wanted more. He wanted to punish this man. Not only for disrespecting him, but for disrespecting his best friend. _What a weird punishment, but oh well. _He grabbed the back of his head and forced his cock deeper into his mouth. "You want that title shot, earn it bitch!" He started to move his hips and began fucking his mouth as fast as he could. He would also every so often, force his entire cock in his mouth and hold it at the back of his throat for added pleasure. It would make Cesaro gag, but he didn't really care at this point.

Cesaro pulled off of his cock and looked up into his eyes. "I really want that title shot. I will do whatever you want."

"Take your clothes off and bend over the desk." Cesaro smiled and removed his boots, socks, and wrestling trunks. He walked over to the desk and seductively bent over it. He wiggled his ass in the air and Triple H smacked it in response. There was a red handprint left after the smack. He continued to smack it, getting moans out of him every time his hand made contact.

He grabbed his tie and put it on around his neck. Cesaro looked over and smiled. He looked so hot with a tie over his bare chest. Triple H still had his pants around his ankles. He found it much hotter so he left them on. He lined his cock up with Cesaro's hole and stopped. "You ready? Because you are going to get the pounding of a life time." Triple H wanted to punish him, but he didn't want to hurt him any more than it was already going to.

Cesaro nodded and Triple H grabbed his shoulders with both hands and plunged his way inside. He stopped to allow Cesaro to adjust before continuing. When he felt that Cesaro had no more discomfort, he started to move his hips slowly. He tried to go slow at first but when he began to feel that tight hot goodness, he couldn't contain himself. He started to move faster and faster until he was doing exactly what he said he was going to do: pound him.

Cesaro was absolutely loving the feeling. He was moving back against his cock, which allowed Triple H to get balls deep inside him. In no time, he found his spot, and Cesaro was seeing stars. "Oh, Fuck Yeah! Don't fucking stop." Triple H didn't want to stop, but he also wanted a different position. He pulled out of Cesaro, who looked back at him with a pout, sticking out his bottom lip.

Triple H made him stand all the way up before running his arms across the end of his desk, knocking everything to the ground. Cesaro got onto the desk on his back and lifted his legs onto The Game's shoulders. He grabbed his legs and thrusted his way back inside as deep as he could get. "Right There, Hunter."

Triple H loved the sound of his name coming out of his mouth and gave in to his request. He would pull all the way over before slamming his way back in, each time hitting that special spot that would make Cesaro see stars.

Cesaro could no longer trust his voice, everytime he would open his mouth to say something, nothing would come out. So instead, he just squeezed his eyes shut and continued to moan.

Triple started pounding away again and he felt his stomach tighten up. "OH FUCK!" He then came inside of Cesaro, filling him up all the way.

"That was amazing!" Cesaro laid his head down on the desk and let out a much needed breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am not finished. Cum works as the perfect lube." Triple H had a sinister smile on his face as he grabbed Cesaro and forced him up. He bent down and finally took his shoes and socks off so that he could remove the dress pants that was now constricting him from doing what he wanted to do. Cesaro now looked at his boss who was completely nude, aside from the tie hanging from his neck up against that bare tanned body.

Triple H threw everything else that was on his desk onto the floor before climbing on top of it and laying down. His cock was already rock hard again and he looked over impatiently at Cesar. "Come on! Ride this cock."

Cesaro didn't waste any time. He climbed onto the desk, resting a foot on either side of his boss' body and slowly sat down on his dick. He began to ride it and couldn't take the pain in his legs much longer. He laid them down so that they were resting on the table. Triple H sat up and began to thrust into him as hard as he could.

Cesaro was screaming out. Triple H was hitting his spot while stroking his dick. And in no time, he came all over his chest. There was so much of it, from being fucked for so long.

When his muscles clenched all around the dick that was currently inside of him, it sent Triple H completely over the edge. "Oh Fuck Yeah!" And for a second time, he filled Antonio up with his hot cum.

Cesaro couldn't even get off of him, he just collapsed on top of him and Triple H had to pull out. He pulled Cesaro off of him and sat him in the chair as he got off the desk and began putting his clothes back on.

Cesaro looked up at Triple H with satisfaction in his eyes. "So? Do I get my title match? I did everything you wanted."

"You will get it eventually. But you will have to please me for a very long time in order to get it."

Triple H was now completely dressed and walked out of his office laughing, leaving a naked Antonio Cesaro in his chair.

_These next couple of weeks are going to be fun!_

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be very appreciated. :) Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
